Love Has No Meaning
by vita wardhani
Summary: Usui harus berusaha memperjuangkan untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Misaki. Tapi, apakah usaha berjalan dengan mulus sesuai dengan harapannya? lalu bagaimana Misaki harus menunggu Usui sedangkan ada Gerald yang telah berupaya mati - matian untuk dirinya !


Usui berjalan menuju sekolah, ia megamati sekelilingnya, cuaca hari itu tampak begitu bersahabat, udara yang ia hirup terasa segar, burung – burung berkicau juga menambah indahnya pagi itu. Harapan Usui akan dapatkan hari yang menyenangkan semakin membara.

"Pletak!" seseorang dari belakang memukul kepala usui dengan gemas menggunakan buku

Kontan, usui menoleh ke belakang "sakiiit!" sambatnya sembari memegangi kepalanya

Gadis itu hanya tertawa kecil, lalu menyodorkan buku yang ia gunakan untuk memukul usui tadi. "arigatou" ucapnya

Sekejap Usui manatap buku itu, ia baru teringat bahwa Misaki baru saja meminjam buku catatan bahasa inggrisnya, misaki bercerita padanya bahwa buku Inggrisnya hilang padahal esok hari diadakan ulangan. Tak mungkin ia harus meminjam buku catatan dari teman sekelasnya.

Usui menarik napas panjang, kemudian menerima buku itu. Usui menerawang menatap langit.

"Usui" mendengar Misaki memangginya ia mengalihkan pandangannya, ia terkejut. Barusan saja Misaki mencium pipinya. "sekali lagi aku berterimakasih"

Gadis itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Usui dan sekejap melihat usui serta berteriak "terimakasih kau telah menjadi sahabatku".

Usui membalas senyuman dari Misaki, dan kini, gadis itu lenyap dalam pandanngannya. Sembari berjalan, diingatnya kalimat Misaki 'terimakasih kau telah menjadi sahabatku'. Kenyataan itu-lah yang ia enggan tuk ia terima. Ia ingin lebih dari sekadar itu. Usui ingin menjadikan gadis itu miliknya. Tapi, ia sangat malu untuk menyatakannya. Ia juga tak tahu mengapa?

"Aduuuh… Gomenasai. Aku nggak sengaja, gomenasai" suara itu menghentikan langkah Usui, Usui berlari mengahampiri Misaki yang tersungkur. Usui berniat ingin membangunkan Misaki. Namun, Usui terlambat seorang lelaki yang tampaknya bertabrakan dengan Misaki tadi membantunya. Usui melihat laki – laki itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan rasa sakit, Misaki menggapai tangan itu.

"Arigatou…" kata Misaki dengan senyuman. Tak lama senyuman itu lenyap saat Misaki menatap wajah laki – laki itu. "Gomenasai Gerald-senpai". Misaki segera sadar, ia kini berhadapan dengan senior. Misaki menjadi salah tingkah, apalagi Gerald tak mengatakan appapun.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Gerald. Pertanyaan itu membuat Misaki lega, ternyata Gerald tak marah padanya.

"Ba… ba.. baik!" Misaki gelagapan mengatakannya,

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan" kata Gerald berpamitan

Usui segera mendekati Misaki, "kamu nggak kenapa – kenapa kan? Ada yang sakit?..." usui mengehentikan kalimanya, menunggu jawaban dari Misaki.

"Kau tahu Usui, sepertinya aku menyukai Gerrard-senpai" Kata Misaki pelan, ucapan itu juga melenceng dari pertanyaan Usui.

Memperhatikan perkataan Misaki barusan membuat usui mejadi rentan. Ia ingin melupakan perasaan ini. Sungguh, ia hancur sekarang. Gadis yang selalu memberinya semangat, sekarang malah berpihak pada orang lain. Tak tahu ia harus ia ucapkan, Usui hanya terdiam. ingin sekali Usui meluapkan kehancuran ini.

"Kamu sadar? Gerald itu senior? Kau tahu jugakan biasanya senior akan menindas para juniornya?" Usui berusaha meyakinkan Misaki

Misaki menggigit bibir bawahnya "tapi aku merasa bahwa Gerald-senpai itu berbeda" katanya dengan penuh semangat

~(^_^)~

Beberapa hari kemudian. Usui dan Misaki menikmati suasana senja di balkon sekolah atas. Sebetulnya, situasi seperti ini sering mereka lakukan. Sebagai penyeimbang agar acara menikmati senja tak dingin. Maka, mereka sepakat tuk bercerita apapun.

"Lihat! matahari mulai terbenam!" kata Misaki saat sinar matahari mulai menyilaukan matanya

"Ya" Usui bersandar di penyangga

"Kau pernah berkata kalau senior akan selalu menindas juniornya kan?"

"Hem" Usui menjawab hanya dengan suatu dengungan dari bibirnya

"Aku sudah membuktikan kalau Gerald-senpai tidak seperti itu, dia baik padaku, dia juga peduli. Apa itu suatu harapan buatku?"

Usui menghela napas "hahaha.. entahlah. Jangan terlalu berharap, aku sepupunya jadi aku lebih tahu. Gerrard-senpai itu orangnya licik, dia juga sudah punya kekasih., dia juga per….."

"Cukup! Kau ingin menjelek – jelekkan Gerald-senpai di mataku? Agar aku menjauh darinya?" Misaki segera memotong perkataan Usui

Sempat tak ada yang bicara diantara keduanya selama beberapa Misaki bertindak ceroboh, Usui mengalah "oke.. maaf, kalau aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah"

"Aku tidak marah" kata Misaki lalu membuang muka.

Melihat tingkah Misaki, Usui hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafku, malam minggu nanti ayo kita nonton film yang berusan premier di bioskop. Mau?"

Sedikit canggung Misaki menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Konbanwa! Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya seseorang tiba – tiba muncul

Kontan Misaki dan Usui menoleh kebelakang dan mengamati orang itu. "Konbanwa! Ka.. kami selalu disini sambil menikmati matahari terbenam…" Misaki menerangkan

"Seharusnya kami yang seharusnya bertanya pada senpai, kenapa disini?" kata Usui sedikit jutek. Perasaan benci pada Gerrard ternyata sangat menusuk

"Berhubung kekasihmu ini bertanya maka …." Gerald mulai menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya

"Tunggu senpai! Dia buka kekasihku!" Misaki segera mencela

"Bagus kalau bukan kekasihmu!" Gerald melirik Usui, kemudian berjalan mendekati Misaki. "Oh ya, aku punya 2 tiket untuk nonton di bioskop. Kamu mau pergi denganku?" Tanya Gerald pada Misaki

Untuk sekian kalinya Usui tak berdaya menghadapi kaliamat yang terlontar dari mulut Gerrard. Bisa saja Usui mengeroyok orang itu. Tapi, entah kenapa ia tak bisa.

Usui berharap Misaki menjawabnya dengan bijak. Usui dululah yang menerima janji dari Misaki. Namun, harapan itu hilang saat Misaki mengatakan 'YA'

Sabtu sore, sebelum Gerald menjemput Misaki di rumahnya. Usui menyempatkan diri mendatangi rumah Misaki. Setibanya ia di depan pintu, Usui merasa gundah. Apa ia katakan perasaannya sekarang? Sebelum terlambat?. Disisi lain ia juga tak mau menghilangkan harapan Misaki yang ingin bersama Gerrard. Akhirnya, usui memutuskan untuk meninggalkan bunga yang didalamnya terdapat sepucuk surat darinya untuk Misaki. Lalu beranjak pergi dari rumah itu.

Tanpa Usui sadari sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di depan rumah Misaki. Di dalamnya, Gerrard yang sedari memperhatikan gerak – gerik Usui. Setelah Usui lenyap dalam pandangannya, ia keluar dan memasuki halaman rumah Misaki. Tepat sekali, Gerrard menemukan bunga yang tergeletak di bawah. Di ambilnya bunga itu, tak segan, ia mengambil sepucuk surat yang terdapat didalamnya lalu meremasnya, kemudian dimasukannya surat itu ke dalam sakunya.

Misaki membuka pintu dan tersenyum ceria. Tanpa perasaan bersalah Gerald memberikan bunga itu pada Misaki.

~(^_^)~

Beberapa bulan kemudian…

'Usui tak bisa kau ke taman dan temui aku. Aku membutuhkan teman untuk bercerita. Aku tak ingin sendiri' pesan itu Misaki kirimkan lewat sms.

Usui yang membaca pesan itu langsung melesat menuju taman. Didapatinya gadis yang menangis tersedu – sedu. Usui segera menghampiri gadis itu kemudian duduk sampingnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Usui

"Usui boleh aku pinjam pundakmu?" Misaki malah balik Tanya

Sedikit kebingungan akan pertanyaan Misaki, Usui hanya mengangguk pelan. Misaki menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Usui. Misaki mengejamkan matanya, ia berusaha mengontrol dirinya sebelum bercerita.

Setelah berhasil memulihkan kekuatannya, Misaki bercerita semua tentang apa yang ia alami. Lagi – lagi, usui harus menerima ocehan Misaki yang berhubugan dengan Gerald. Dalam hati Usui berkata 'Misaki.. walaupun kau tak pernah melihatku. Aku akan selalu ada. Lihatlah sekeliling mu. Aku adalah sinar matahari di rambutmu. Aku adalah bayanganmu. Aku adalah bisikan angin. Aku juga teman imajinasimu'. Entah kenapa usui bisa berkata seperti itu walaupun hanya di dalam hati.

"Terima kasih!" kata Misaki sembari mengecup pipi Usui

Usui memegangi pipi sebelah kanannya. Ia Cuma bisa berdiam diri. 'Aku ingin mengatakan padanya. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku ingin lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku terlalu malu, aku tak tahu mengapa…'

~(^_^)~

Tujuh tahun kemudian…

"Misaki? Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya usui saat Misaki berada di depan pintu apartmennya. "silahkan masuk" lanjutnya

Usui mempersilahkan Misaki untuk duduk. "mau minum apa?"

"Ah ya! Maaf aku tidak bisa lama – lama disini. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu!" kata Misaki menyerahkan selembar kertas, nampaknya itu undangan.

Usui menerima undangan itu, lalu membukanya. Usui membaca kata demi kata, ia mencermati kalimat yang ia ragukan. "Misaki.. kau akan menikah?" Tanya usui

"Ya… kabar bahagia kan?" jawab Misaki girang. Misaki menengok jam tangannya "sepertinya aku harus pulang". Misaki hendak beranjak dari duduknya, namun dicegah oleh usui.

"Aku tahu aku terlambat mengatakan ini, aku juga tak peduli apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah aku mengatakannya. Aku mohon tunggulah sebentar!" Usui menggapai tangan Misaki. Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya agar bisa leluasa berbicara "sejak aku masuk di SMA Seika, aku sudah mempunyai rasa padamu! Aku tahu kamu tidak punya rasa yang sama padaku"

Misaki menatap lurus mata Usui, mulutnya menganga, Misaki bingung ingin mengatakan apa? Sungguh, ia tak ingin hal ini terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kenapa Usui baru sekarang mengatakan perasaannya sehari sebelum pernikahannya.

"Kalau boleh aku bertanya, kenapa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Misaki

"Aku nggak bisa menjelaskan alasannya. Tapi, aku sungguh mencintaimu" sungguh, Usui tak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan pada Misaki.

"Gerrard saja bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia mencintaiku. Kenapa kamu tidak?"

"Okay.. karena suara indahmu, karena kamu cantik, karena kamu peduli, karena cintamu, karena setiap gerakanmu!" Usui mengucapkan apa yang terlintas dalam otaknya.

Misaki mencoba tenang, ia membuka resleting tasnya. "maaf! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Tapi, aku titipkan ini padamu" kata Misaki sembari meraih tangan Usui lalu meletakkan diarynya di tangan Usui

"Aku permisi! Aku harap kau datang!" pamit Misaki

Usui melihat punggung Misaki menjauh darinya. sekarang apa dirinya akan menerima bahwa wanita yang dicintainya akan menikah dengan pria lain?

~(^_^)~

Suasana pernikahan Misaki tampak romantis, disana – sini banyak hiasan bunga mawar putih dan sakura. Para undanganpun telah datang. Ya, tampaknya mereka siap menjadi saksi akan cinta Misaki dan Gerrard

"Gerald-sama…. Ada kabar bahwa Misaki mengalami kecelakaan saat perjalanan kemari!" suara salah satu pengawal Gerrard berlari

Tanpa pikir panjang, Gerald langsung berlari menuju lobby dan berangkat ke rumah sakit dimana Misaki di rawat.

Usui tak bergeming, ia malah duduk di kursi tamu. Dirogohnya buku diary Misaki yang berada di dalam saku jas Usui, ia mulai membaca.

'Aku menatap dia, memohon agar ia menjadi milikku. Tapi dia tak memperhatikanku seperti itu, dan aku tahu itu. Aku ingin mengutarakannya, aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku ingin lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Aku berharap dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku! Aku berharap itu kenyataan' begitulah tulisan yang Usui baca di halaman belakang diary.

Tanpa basa – basi lagi, Usui langsung berlari. Ia tak peduli, walau tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi terpenting adalah keadaan Misaki. Ia menyesal, seharusnya ia mengaku saja dari awal pada Misaki. Usui kini mengerti, Misaki dari dulu telah menunggu Usui untuk menyatakan cinta padanya.

Sesampai di Rumah Sakit, banyak orang yang menunggu di luar ruangan. Usui menghentikan langkahnya, ia berpikir sejenak tak mungkin ia masuk ruangan langsung menemui Misaki. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ruangan bila keadaan telah sepi. Ia harus menunggu dan bersabar.

Tak sadar Usuipun tertidur di bangku, karena terlalu lama menunggu. Ia melirik jam tangannya, kini menunjukkan hampir jam Sembilan malam. Ia berharap inilah saat yang tepat.

Usui memegang pegangan pintu. setengah ragu, ia membuka pintu itu. Dilihatnya Misaki yang tergeletak lemas. Misaki bernapas dibantu dengan selang oksigen, elektro kardio grafi pun terpampang di sebelah kiri wanita itu. Usui duduk di sebelah Misaki. Ia menggenggam tangan Misaki dengan penuh harapan agar ia bisa sembuh dan tertawa bersamanya lagi.

Tak kuasa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Usui Cuma bisa menatap kasihan wanita itu. Dibukanya diary Misaki. Selembar halaman ia robek. Kemudian ia mulai menulis kata demi kata.

'Misaki… karena suaramu yang indah, aku mencintamu sekarang, bisa kah kau bicara? Tidak! Karena itu aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Karena kamu peduli, aku mencintaimu. Sekarang, bisakah kau menunjukkan itu?. Karena senyummu dan gerakanmu, aku mencintaimu. Sekarang, bisakah kau tersenyum? Bisakah kau bergerak? Tidak! Karena itu aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Jika cinta perlu alasan. Seperti sekarang, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk mencintaimu lagi. Apakah cinta perlu alasan? Tidak! Oleh karena itu, aku tetap mencintaimu. Dan… cinta tidak membutuhka alasan.' Itulah yang Usui tulis

Setelah selesai menulis, kertas itu ia lipat dan menaruhnya di tangan Misaki. Usui menarik napas panjang lalu berkata "semoga kau lekas sembuh! Aku tak suka melihatmu dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini! Aku mencintaimu!"

~(^_^)~

6 bulan kemudian…

Misaki membuka matanya tuk pertama kainya setelah koma. Sempat ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Tangan kanannya ia gerakan, sesuatu ia rasaka di tangannya. Dilihatnya selembar kertas itu. sedikit menahan rasa sakitnya, ia membaca kertas itu.

Saat membaca, rasa takjub akan surat itu sangat luar biasa. Misaki terharu akan setiap kata yang tertuliskan. Entah kenapa ia ingin seklai Usui berada di sampingnya saat ini. Perasaan bersalah mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Betapa tidak, ia selalu membuat hati usui hancur karena sikapnya. Ia juga tak mengerti bahwa Usui mencintainya. Andai ia tahu, hal ini pasti takkan terjadi.

"Kriiieeek…" suara pintu dibuka. Usui terlihat dari balik pintu, seakan tak percaya Misaki telah siuman, ia berlari meghampiri. Senyum haru usui terlihat.

Misaki memberikan kertas yang telah ia baca pada Usui. Usui menerimanya, tanpa membacanya pun usui mengerti. "kau sudah membacanya?" Tanya Usui malu

Misaki hanya tersenyum, ia masih belum kuat mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia mengenggam tangan usui.

"Aku panggilkan dokter dulu!" hendak pergi, tangan Usui masih digenggam Misaki. Seakan mengerti maksud Misaki, usui akhirnya duduk kembali disisi Misaki. Usui mencium tangan Misaki.

"Aku akan disisimu, jangan takut" usui gelagapan dalam berkata – kata. "kau ingat ini? Setelah aku membacanya, kini aku menegerti impianmu. Boleh aku mengatakannya sekarang? Aku mencintaimu!" Usui menatap mata Misaki, dihapusnya air mata yang jatuh di pipi Misaki. "tentang Gerald, dia memilih melepaskanmu"

"Sesuai dengan perasaanku padamu, aku juga tak ingin membiarkan kesempatan kedua ini sia – sia. Aku akan melamarmu sekarang juga" Usui merogoh kantong celananya. Sebuah kotak cincin ia tunjukkan pada Misaki "maukah kau menikah denganku?" lanjutnya

"I.. ya…" kata Misaki sedikit memaksa suaranya

Usui tersenyum bahagia. Moment yang ia nantikan kini kenyataan, ia berjanji tak akan menyia – nyiakan kesempatan kedua yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya.

_If you love someone, don't wait too long to tell him and don't waste your time because it's very precious in every second _


End file.
